To Love a Demon
by Ryoku123
Summary: Looks can be decieving... Such an innocent looking child... Yet buried deep inside his soul lies something much more powerful... Pairings: Sasunaru, Kakairu [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1: The Shocker

**Disclaimer**: Ryoku123 does not own any characters in Naruto, and is making no money off this fanfiction.

**Warning**: This story contains male/male relationships, and if that offends you in any way, we encourage you to take your reading elsewhere. This story is also 'M' for 'Mature themes', and again, if you aren't into **hardcore yaoi**, we hope you find some nice, light shonen-ai or het. fic that will better suit your tastes.

* * *

To Love a Demon

Chapter one: The Shocker

* * *

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit." The frog alarm clock started going berserk as the time to which it was set appeared. A tan hand reached up, grabbed the frog and chucked it at the wall. The owner of the hand rolled over-and fell right out of bed. The thud was heard throughout the empty apartment. Suddenly a knock resounded through the house.

"Naruto! It's Sakura. You awake?" a voice called through the front door.

The said boy groaned and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Be there in a sec!" the groggy boy called. He pulled on a shirt, not caring that it clung to his lean form, only that it was orange. After pulling on a pair of baggy black pants, he walked to the door, opened it and quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto plastering a smile on his whiskered face.

"Uhh…. What's with the new clothes?" asked Sakura looking at the clingy shirt.

"Well, my jumper got shredded on our last mission, if you remember, so Iruka-sensei bought me some new clothes."

"Oh." Stated a rather dazed Sakura at the kind-of lengthy explanation. Snapping back to reality, she told Naruto that they were meeting up with Sasuke and going to eat breakfast with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Why?" asked Naruto, looking slightly puzzled.

"Why what?"

"Why is Iruka-sensei coming?" explained Naruto, rolling his cerulean eyes.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there."

"Yeah, I guess we will. Lets go."

"Okay."

They met up with Sasuke, who couldn't stop staring at Naruto's new clothing and went to a restaurant that Naruto had never been let into. The said boy stopped a couple of feet away from the door. Sakura walked right in without noticing her companions hesitation. Sasuke, however, noticed and stopped right beside the boy.

"What's wrong, dobe?" asked the dark haired teen.

"I can't go in there. The owners won't let me." Muttered Naruto averting his eyes from the piercing gaze of his companion, "tell Iruka I'll just wait outside."

Sasuke looked harder at his friend before sighing in what he wanted to sound like agitation, but ended up sounding like sympathy.

"Come on, dobe. As long as you're with me, nobody will bother you."

"You promise?" questioned Naruto shyly looking up at the dark haired teen.

"What do you mean promise?" a light blush staining Sasuke's cheeks.

"Never mind." Muttered Naruto turning his head away before bringing it back up and smiling at the other boy, his mask back in place, "Let's get inside. Sakura's probably wondering where we are."

Sasuke gave him one more piercing gaze before nodding and walking into the restaurant, Naruto following suit. The owner started to protest and Naruto flinched and looked at the floor. Sasuke saw this and gave the owner a fierce glare, before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to a table in the corner of the room where the rest of the group sat. He pulled a chair out, motioning for Naruto to sit. The boy sat obediently and Sasuke took a seat next to him.

Kakashi looked at the two for a minute, Naruto averting his gaze with his face tinted red, and Sasuke trying hard to keep his emotionless mask in place. A smirk graced Kakashi's masked mouth before he motioned for Iruka to begin speaking.

"The reason we called you guys here was because there was some important news we thought you should know."

"And that is?" asked Sakura looking closely at her old Sensei.

Iruka smiled and replied: "Kakashi has a neice."

* * *

END: chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoku

**Plushie Heartless**: Hello all! Ryoku took me up on my offer to type the fic for her, 'cause she's sort of dead to the world at this moment. (sweet smile) Muahahahahahaha!

**Ryoku**: (swings Axe of Doom) Type! Now!

**Heartless**: I have my rights!

**Ryoku**: What rights?

**Heartless:** The Fangirl Rights! Every fangirl has the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of YAOI! Yaay! Onward!

**Ryoku:** O.o;;;

* * *

Chapter 2: Ryoku

Naruto's jaw damn near hit the floor, Sasuke's cold mask faltered, and Sakura looked like she was going to faint. They had been ready for anything but that.

"H-how? Wh-when?" stuttered Naruto.

Kakashi decided to answer that particular question. "My brother married the love of his life sixteen years ago. A year later they had a daughter who they named Ryoku. When my niece was young, her parents were killed and I wasn't able to find her...until about two weeks ago when **she** came to _me_."

During this whole explanation Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's eyes got bigger and bigger.

A scream was heard outside and Kakashi smiled.

"She's here." said Iruka as Kakashi stood up to greet his niece.

The three teammates turned in their chairs to see what this 'Ryoku' looked like. Sakura gasped and this time did faint, because the figure striding toward them couldn't possibly be human.

"Konbanwa, Oji-chan!" called the girl in a husky voice. She gave Kakashi and Iruka hugs and sat beside them, folding her wings behind her.

"What **are **you?" blurted Naruto, voicing the thought that was running through Sasuke's mind. Before Ryoku could say anything, Sakura moaned and came to. She saw the girl sitting in front of her and started stuttering out apologies.

"It's okay," said Ryoku, giving the girl a small smile before continuing, "As I was about to explain, I am a _Neko-hanyou_, half cat-demon, half human- and the first and last of my kind."

They didn't doubt her. In the chair sat a beautiful but fierce creature. She had floor-length golden hair that was pulled back in a tight braid, with her forelocks left hanging. She had golden cat ears tipped with silver on top or her head. A bushy tail of the same coloring tapped the floor.

Two giant, mismatched wings towered over her head, and if the girl stood, they were sure the appendages would be scarping the ground. Two inches of black claw tipped each finger, and full black lips were curved in something not quite a smile. Her pale skin set off the bight silver eyes that assessed the three teens before her.

"Uhhh, so Ryoku, do you want to tell us a little about your...family, then?" asked Sakura, forgetting the _hanyou'_s tragic history.

"Well, sure! Let me see..." Those deadly black nails now tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How did it go? Oh yeah! It was the day of my fourth birthday... I woke up, went to get flowers for my mum- I was such a little **girly**-girl – and when I came back, my village was in ruins! I found my mother and father in our house, their hearts ripped out.

"Their murderer was still there, and he tried to kill me too! Thanks to which, I now have a scar from my shoulder to my waist... I'd show you, but I wouldn't want the _human _to faint again." Throughout the whole explanation her eyes were like the hardest silver money can buy. The smile on her face implied anything but kindness...in fact, it made her look more deadly than already appeared. "Is that suitable for you?"

"I-I'm so sor-" started a shocked Sakura but she was stopped with harsh words from the hanyou.

"I don't need your sympathy, _human_. I can't stand it; it makes me sick to my stomach." Cold silver eyes slimmed with controlled anger. "If this is over, I'll be going, Oji-chan. I'll see you later."

Ryoku stood, said her polite goodbyes and left the restaurant owner as she passed, who in turn could only flinch.

"Well, that went over better than I thought it would..." said Kakashi cheerfully, rising to his feet as well.

"I agree." added Iruka.

"Shall we got then?" asked Kakashi, wrapping his arm around his companion's waist and giving it a squeeze.

"We shall." Replied Iruka, breath hitching at the affectionate gesture. "See you kids later."

The two hurried out, their eagerness something to be remarked upon.

"Well, I'd better go too. Mum wants to go shopping and I said would go too... See you later!" Sakura, surprisingly, didn't look **that **disappointed to be losing an opportunity to spend legitimate time with Sasuke... maybe she had given up and found someone else? Waving goodbye to the two that remained, she also exited the restaurant.

Naruto and Sasuke sat frozen, thinking of what to say... finally, after five agonizing minutes, Sasuke broke the silence with, "Hey, Naruto, do you want something to eat?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, no! I-I better go... I got somethings to do... I'll talk to you later, bye!" The flustered boy shot to his feet.

"Thanks anyways!" he called as he left, avoiding the restaurant proprietor on his way out.

Sasuke sighed, got up, and gave the fiercely sweating owner one final dark glare. The owner was sweating from the glares, confused (Didn't everyone hate the fox-boy? Why were they so defensive about him?) and self-righteously peeved, as no one bought anything! But he knew better than to complain to the leaving Uchiha.

* * *

The next day...

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he walked up to Sakura and Kakashi, who were surprisingly already waiting for him at the training grounds.

"I think he's still at his house. He told me his alarm clock broke and he didn't have enough money to buy a new one, let alone fix it."

"Why didn't you wake him up then?" Sasuke snapped, strangely annoyed.

"I forgot to. Could you go get him?"

"Wha-! Why me!"

"Because, I'm telling you to." said Kakashi, a strange twinkle in his eye.

Finally, after five more minutes of arguing, Sasuke found himself walking to Naruto's apartment. When he reached the door, he knocked once, sharply. After receiving no response, he tried the door, finding it unlocked. _'He should really learn to lock his door.'_ thought Sasuke as he walked in and went to Naruto's room. What he saw made him stop dead.

Naruto was laying in a bed with nothing on but a pair or black boxers. One arm was underneath his head, whole the other was rested on his tanned, muscular stomach. Remembering why he was there, he strode to the sleeping boy's bed and shook him, hoping to get some response... The response he got was not what he expected, however.

The sleeping boy grabbed his shirt, pulling him down into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressing his body against the dark-haired boy's. Sasuke lay there for a moment, wondering why the hell wasn't he pushing Narutp off him, when he heard "Mmm, strawberries," and felt Naruto snuggle closer.

'_Why ain't I pushing him away! This is so wrong! But...then why does it feel so right, so good?_' the now blushing Uchiha thought.

Finding his voice, he told Naruto to wake up. The boy didn't stir a muscle.

Sasuke found Naruto's hands loose enough to roll over and that's just what he did. He looked into the sleeping boy's face, reaching up to brush away some golden locks that had fallen into that peaceful face. Sasuke smiled slightly as Naruto's face scrunched up at the touch of the raven-haired boy.

Dismissing all thoughts of training he was supposed to be doing and the fact that his mind was screeching perverted thoughts of him, Sasuke wrapped his arm around the lean boy's waist, giving it a squeeze to bring Naruto closer. He snuggled his head underneath Naruto's chin, taking in the scent of ramen and evergreen forests.

For the first time since the massacre of his clan, Sasuke fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back at the training grounds.

"Where are they!" roared Sakura, throwing a kunai at an unsuspecting tree that had the misfortune of being in her direct line of vision.

"Calm down. I'm going to cancel training today, and I'll look for the boys." Soothed Kakashi. Giving no verbal response, Sakura stormed off to her home for some much needed beauty sleep.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's tiny apartment. Smiling at what he was, he walked over to where the sleeping boys lay and covered them up. Looking down on the two, he smiled once more before leaving for Iruka's house.

* * *

Heartless: End of chapter:D Love that Kakashi/Iruka thrown in... Now for the review responses!

* * *

gothangel123:Thanx! I appreciate it! This is my first posted fan-fic! I posted some of my poetry, but never a fan-fic! I'm glad you like it!

Plushie Heartless: Oh, you are definitely my favorite reviewer! You're l33t reviewing skillz far outshine even my own writing skillz! I bow to thee, o great one-

**_Real _Ryoku**: HEARTLESS! That's YOU! I never said that!

**Heartless**: Eh heh heh... I guess I took some small liberties?

Silent Victory: I'm thinking of having those two come out of the closet in a later chappie. At first I was going to have Iruka say Naruto had a sister, but I didn't like that... then I thought Kakashi having a niece would be interesting, so that's how it turned out! And Sasuke **is** cute!

The8thSin: Yep! But only one sibling. I'm thinking of doing side stories for this fic, but I'm not sure. If you think I should, let me know! (:

**Heartless:** Nice name... FMA fan, by any chance?


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Author Notes**: This chappie is going to be Naruto's dream. Sasuke's too. (griiiin) Here's where the rating earns its 'M'... (evil laugh) Beware, little kiddies!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams

* * *

Naruto's Dream 

_"How have you been, koukou?"_ a voice rumbled from the darkness.

Blue eyes slowly opened and met fiery red.

"Kyuubi?" a single word uttered by Naruto sent a blinding white light through the pitch-blackness, illuminating a good half of the room-like place. Naruto felt a furry tail wrap around his waist and pull him close to the warm body of the Kyuubi. The blond looked up at the fox demon who had been sealed within him since birth.

"What do you want? You rarely ever come see me, unless you want something."

_"I just wanted to see how you were. You have been so confused lately... would you tell me what's wrong?"_

"Do you really want to know?" asked Naruto, giving Kyuubi a piercing look.

_"Yes, I would like to know. It...annoys me when you do not tell me things."_

"Whatever. I don't believe you, but I'll tell you anyway... I think I'm in love with Sasuke." Naruto had mumbled the last part, but Kyuubi heard it all the same.

_"Koukou, how do you feel when you're around this... boy?"_prodded the giant fox, liking at the boy who had curled up in her tails.

"I...I get really nervous, and my heart starts to beat really fast when he's looking at me, and..." the boy confessed, now blushing an impossible red. "...and I sort of like that feeling."

_"Would you be willing to give your life for this child?"_ Kyuubi now questioned, in her way helping the boy to realize the nature of his feelings.

Narutp thought for a minute before giving his answer, "Yes."

_"Then, my child, I believe you to love him. One only gives their life for those they love most."_

The boy looked at the fox for a long time before asking, "If you had your own body, would you give your life to protect someone?"

_"Yes, I would."_

"Really? Who?" asked Naruto, now curious.

_"I would give my life up for you." _

Naruto just stared.

_"Let us continue this conversation at another time, Koukou."_

"...What do you mean?"

_  
"There's something that's going to surprise you, I am sure, when you awaken."_

"What do you mean!" Naruto's query was sharper now.

_"All shall be understood when you wake."_ Kyuubi stated mysteriously, her image fading.

"Wait! Don't go!"  
_  
"Wake up. I shall visit you the next time you slumber."_

Before Naruto could day anything more, he was jerked awake.

* * *

Sasuke's Dream: First person 

I hear sobbing echoing throughout this dark room I'm trapped in. I turn around and there's a faint light in the corner- I walk towards that light and I see Naruto there.

"Oi, dobe. Why are you crying?" I ask, kneeling down next to him.

"Because I'm alone. Nobody cares about me!" he sobs, looking up at me with teary cerulean eyes.

"That's a lie. There is someone who cares about you." I say with surprising ease.

"You're wrong! Everybody hates me! All because of a fox demon that's-" Naruto trails off, crying again.

I look him over once more before pulling his face towards mine, doing the unthinkable; I kiss him. When I pull back, I see shock in his eyes... at least he isn't crying anymore.

Licking away the tears, I tell him softly, "No, I'm right; I care about you and I always will"

"You promise?" asks Naruto, looking up at me with a bright blush staining his tan cheeks. This sounds familiar, but instead of asking what he means, I simply nod, smirking slightly. He whoops and tackles me, snuggling me as we fall to the ground.

I look down at the blond giggling mass before me, and my smirk widening, I flip over so that I'm effectively straddling him. He stare's up at me, his blush coming back full force as it dawns on him what's going to happen. I lean down and give him a gentle kiss.

Tentatively, I open my mouth and let my tongue run across his lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto moans, opening his mouth, which I promptly take advantage of. I delve my tongue into his mouth, running it along every crevice, tasting every part of him. I'm really starting to like ramen. I break the kiss, choosing to lick and suck my way down his neck, as I unzip his jumper. I run my hands down his chest and all the way to his waist.

Stopping with the feather-light kisses, I sit up and pull off my shirt and pants. I straddle him once again, this time bringing my erection in contact with his, and I start grinding against him. He grabs onto my waist, and starts moving in time with me, small mewls of pleasure escaping those bruised lips. Far too soon, I think, I start to climax. Before that wave of ecstasy can hit...

I feel myself fall over and fall right off the bed.

* * *

**Ryoku**: Hoped you liked this chappie, it's one of my favorites. :D

* * *

Serene Careening: Arigato! He's soo cute flustered! 

Plushie Heartless: I lurve sleeping Sasuke too!

The8thSin: I will do side stories for you! Ryoku is actually me XD! I sometimes like to include myself in my stories. I think in the later chappies, you'll see her demon side. Won't tell you the description, tho, it'll ruin it.

aura-chan the neko-jin: Cool, you have a yami! And I'm not telling! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: Housemaid Sasuke

**Ryoku**: O.o; I didn't name this chapter!

**Heartless**: XD! I did!

* * *

Chapter 4: Housemaid Sasuke

* * *

Groaning, Sasuke opened his eyes – only to come face to face with sea blue eyes and a concerned-looking Naruto. On top of him. 

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep...and then you rolled over and off the bed, taking me with you." Naruto, strangely, looked incredibly concerned.

Sasuke blushed and sat up, Naruto still splayed over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now I can ask you another question...Why the hell were you asleep in my bed?"

"You really want to know?" asked Sasuke, the dream still fresh in his mind.

"Yes!" was the indignant relpy.

"You pulled me down onto the bed. Mind you, you were out cold. I couldn't wake you, so I decided to catch up on some sleep." '_Most of that was the truth... He should buy it..._'

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush. He scrambled off of Sasuke and said, "Um! D-do you want some dinner?"

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"About seven." said Naruto, heading to the kitchen, rummaging around in the cupboard, looking for ramen. Finding some, he pulled out a pot, filled it with water and put it to boil. Next he set out cleaning his room.

Sasuke was thinking of what to say, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Do you mind having Ramen for dinner?" the blond asked, throwing all his clothes in one corner.

"No. I don't care." Sasuke got up and started making Naruto's bed.

"Oh! You don't have to do that!" said Naruto, noticing what Sasuke was doing.

"It's fine. It's not like you don't need the help...Oh, and the water's boiling." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto turned and hurried to the stove and put the noodles in, stirring them occasionally, going over the conversation with Kyuubi from his dream.

_'He probably doesn't feel the same way about me...' _thought Naruto as he pulled out two bowls, filled them with ramen, and set them on the table.

"Dinner's ready." announced Naruto, getting Sasuke's attention. Sasuke went and sat down at the table across from Naruto.

"Thanks for dinner." said Sasuke to Naruto halfway through the meal.

"Huh?" asked Naruto, snapping out of the daze he had been in. Sighing, Sasuke repeated himself.

"Oh! No problem." said Naruto, beginning to finish his ramen, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" questioned Sasuke, looking closely at the blond, noticing the blush.

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking..." reassured Naruto, picking up his bowl and putting it in the sink.

Smirking, Sasuke drawled, "That's what I meant. You don't _think._"

"Yes I do, thank you very much!" snapped Naruto, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Sure." replied the Uchiha, picking up his bowl walking to the sink and also putting it in. Sauke walked up to the blond, and said in a softer tone, "Seriously, something is wrong."

"So what if something is! It's none of your business." Naruto turned around and walked to the door. "I hope you don't mind leaving now, because I'm going to go for a walk."

"In only your boxers?" asked Sasuke, an amused smirk gracing his face.

"**No! **I'm going to get dressed firrst!" Naruto mumbled something under his breath about stupid hot frustrating hot guys and walked to his dresser. He pulled on a form-fitting black shirt that was semi-open and a pair of baggy, black pants. "There! I'm ready!" He announced, turning around to face Sasuke.

Said boy couldn't stop staring.

'_Oh my God! He looks so hot!'_ thoughts like these were running through Sasuke's mind, as he stood staring shamelessly at Naruto's clothed body. Though, Naruto in boxers was a better sight, of course.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke,

"So, are we going?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go." replied the Uchiha, opening the door. Naruto headed out, Sasuke right behind closing the door. Naruto started off, when Sasuke called him back,

"Aren't you going to lock your door?"

"Why should I? Nobody else is on this floor, and nobody wants to go near the '_monster's_' house." Naruto flippantly tossed back, turning on his heel and going to the stairs.

"I did." Was Sasuke's softly spoken reply. So soft, in fact, that Naruto didn't hear it. Sasuke followed after the teen, wondering why people made such a big deal of the boy.

* * *

Once outside, Naruto and Sasuke stood on the stoop, staring anywhere but at eachother. 

"So, I'll see you later." said Sasuke, stepping down. He stopped when he felt Naruto's hand grab his. "What?" he asked, not turning around. Because if he did, Naruto would see a bright blush staining those pale cheeks

"C-can I walk you home?" questioned Naruto, not letting go of Sasuke's hand. "I-I mean, it's the least I can do for you for eating dinner with me."

"Sure. C'mon, dobe." Sasuke shot back, gently squeezing Naruto's hand before letting go. If he had turned around, he would have seen a smile as bright as the sun on Naruto's face.

* * *

(Sasuke's house – Mansion, to be exact) 

"Thanks for walking me home," Sasuke thanked, opening the gates to his vast estate.

"No problem. I-I'll see you tomorrow." said Naruto, turning away from the huge house.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, not wanting the blond to leave him so soon.

"Swimming." was the reply, before Naruto dissappeared.

_'Swimming? Where-'_ Sasuke internally wondered, before it dawned on him where the boy was going.

"The **lake.**"

He ran inside, grabbed two towels and robes, and then rushed to the front, closed the gate, and disappeared toward the lake.

* * *

A/n: If there are any suggestions for side stories later on please ask for them in the reviews. I already have a KakaIru side story in the waking. Oh! Almost forgot – Naru's dream featured Kyuubi! This is extremely important for a later chapter! All will be explained soon enough... So if you have any questions about the dream, feel free to ask away! XD Arigato – and keep reviewing (sharpening Axe of Doom).

* * *

btTara: Thank you! 

The8thSin: Hentai Sasuke is hot!

Plushie Heartless: Muahahaha! (in response)

naru-sasu: Thanx for the compliment. Sasuke and Naruto thank you as well. And I'll keep on writing! Just so you know, I hate writing errors too!

chaosharmony: Pervy sasu-chan is hott! Muahahaha! Arigato for the review!

halfdemongurl: Thanks, I appreciate it!

aura-chan the neko-jin: Aura – Because it'll spoil all the fun! Yami Aura - Of course I would notice you, yami's are the best! No offense, Aura-chan!


	5. Chapter 5: The Lake

**Author Notes**: Hopefully something will happen this chappie. (wink, wink)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Lake

* * *

Naruto reached the lake and took off all his clothes. Tenderly stepping into the lukewarm waters, he swam around for about five minutes before sitting on a rock, still in the water so his waist was covered. He couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. The Uchiha had really bee making him feel weird the last couple of months. And almost every morning, the blond needed to take a cold shower.

"Why are you just sitting there? I thought you were going swimming?" asked a too-familiar voice behind the boy.

Naruto turned slightly to see Sasuke standing on the shore with nothing but a towel on.

"I-I was, I was just thinking." stuttered Naruto, pushing off so he was completely submerged in water.

Sasuke looked like about to comment about that, then settled on asking, "Can I join you?", dark eyes watching Naruto's every move.

"G-go ahead." stammered Naruto before he dove beneath the surface.

Sasuke smirked, shedding his towel and swimming to the middle of the lake.

Closing his eyes, he listened intently for where Naruto would appear. He felt and heard the splash of water – directly behind him. He turned around to splash Naruto but received a wave in his face instead.

Naruto let out a laugh before splashing Sasuke again.

The Uchiha growled and dove under. Once submerged, he grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him down too. Then he swam to one end of the lake and sat up on a rock, his lower half still below the surface.

Naruto popped up beside him and said, "That's not fair! Why'd you pull me underwater!"

"Because you splashed me." Sasuke replied evenly, sliding into the water again. "And I think it's fair." He started to swim away from the blond, when he was tackled from behind. He barely had time to take a breath before he was underwater once more. He flipped over to see a grinning Naruto watching him, a twinkle in his sea blue eyes. The blond swam to the surface.

'Fine. You want to have some fun? I'll show **fun**!' thought Sasuke, planning to put some of his less-than-appropriate thoughts to use.

He swam up to the surface, finding Naruto sitting under a mini-waterfall, his eyes closed, listening to the rush of the water. Sasuke swam quietly, diving under the waterfall and coming up in front of the blond. He got, very quietly, out of the water and tackled the unsuspecting Naruto.

"Hey! What are you doing?" screeched Naruto, looking up at Sasuke – who just so happened to be straddling his waist.

Grinning, Sasuke leaned down and whispered evilly, "Having some fun."

Naruto's eyes widened and a moan escaped his lips as Sasuke licked his neck and ran his hands down to the blond's waist, occasionally tightening his grip.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." moaned Naruto, bringing his hands up and running them down Sasuke's chest. Before Sasuke could further his ministrations, he stopped, realizing...

Feeling a burning glare upon him, Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who hissed,

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because, someone else is in the lake." He answered. Sasuke bent down and gave Naruto a chaste kiss before slipping quietly into the water, motioning for the blond to do the same. Grumbling, Naruto followed suit, slipping under- and running straight into Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, poking Sasuke's lower back.

"Is that Kakashi and Iruka?" Sasuke whispered over his shoulder.

Naruto peeked over the other shoulder, saying, "Yeah, what about it?"

"What are they-" started Sasuke before Kakashi's voice interrupted him,

"Naruto! Sasuke! Why are you here?" asked their perverted sensei, shock evident in his features.

"We were just swimming." Sasuke lied smoothly.

"Iruka, why are you so red?" questioned Naruto, looking closely at his old sensei.

"Uh...I-I-I..." stuttered Iruka, but that was all he could get out.

"I think I know," said Sasuke, pulling Naruto away from the two older men, "We'll be leaving now." He paused, and cautioned with surprising shrewdness, "Oh, and Kakashi? Don't do anything that will make it too hard for him to walk tomorrow."

"Will do." Nodded Kakashi, noticing Iruka's blush rise a little, "And Sasuke, please be gentle."

The Uchiha just smirked, ushering a confused Naruto to where he had put the robes.

* * *

A/N: I plan on writing a fanfic for every one of my reviewers. Sooo... tell me your fave anime and give me yer fave pairing... I'll see what I can work with. (Smiles)

* * *

The8thSin: Cooleos, you have a demonic rabid squirrel! Hey, do you by any chance like DNAngel? I'm working on a Satoshi/Dark story, but I need more story ideas – this is a plea for help! Help me – Oh, and if there are any other animes you like, let me know!

Plushie Heartless: Yes, I do remember that fanart you did in math... You're lucky our idiot teacher didn't catch you.

Kohaku-Yuuga's-remembrance: Yay! Another reviewer! The story's going to get way better long the way, trust me...

hex and annichan: Sorry if I confused you , please don't hurt me, cuz if you try I'll have to use The Giant Axe of Doom! Well, in my story, Kyuubi's a girl, cuz Naru-chan needs a mummy-like figure.

btTara: Muahahahahahahaha...That's all I'm going to say.

Chaosharmony: Yes, Sasu-chan is really glad Naruto's oblivious...You could guess what happened at the lake. I will update soon. Damn, the Kawaii no justu works every time...

Ruka-kun: I will.

Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: Aura- I'm glad! Yami Aura- I think yami's are the coolest thing!


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover!

Editor's note: The rating, as most have noticed, is 'M'. In this chapter (Why, just look at the title, dudes!) it earns the words 'mature content'. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sleepover! **

* * *

**

An awkward silence had filled the space between Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them could think of what to say to eachother, thanks to the incident under the falls. When they reached the road, they stopped, looking anywhere but at eachother.

Finally Naruto broke the silence. "S-so, I'll see you later, Sasuke." The blond turned away from the pale boy to walk to his lonely, empty apartment. He stopped when he felt Sasuke grab his hand. Slowly, he turned back to look at the other boy.

"Are you going home?" Sasuke asked Naruto, not letting go.

"Yeah, I mean, I've got nowhere else to go..." replied Naruto, not meeting the piercing gaze of his teammate. "Can you let me go? I want to go home."

"No, you don't... You want to go anywhere **but **that empty place."

The blond gave him a look that said, "How the hell did you know?"

The Uchiha half-smiled, leaned forward, and gave Naruto a kiss on the nose before pulling him towards his own mansion.

"You're staying at my house tonight." He stated, giving Naruto's hand a tug.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto, giving Sasuke, a real, bright smile. Sasuke smirked at the boy. Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grasp and jumped into the nearest tree. "Try and catch me!" he called before he dissappeared to another tree.

"_Tease,"_ muttered Sasuke before he gave chase after the blond.

* * *

Naruto landed on Sasuke's porch. He sat down on the floor to catch his breath, and got tackled by Sasuke. 

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, squirming as Sasuke sat back on the boy's legs.

"Hey yourself. I finally caught you," said Sasuke, leaning down and giving Naruto a tender kiss. "Let's get inside, you'll catch cold with all that you have on." He motioned to the flimsy robe, then pulled Naruto up.

"Likewise." A sneaky grin crossed the blond's face. "But I think it suits you better than your usual clothes." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him so close that their breath mingled. Naruto took his other hand and ran it down Sasuke's chest.

"_Aishiteru_, Uchiha Sasuke," he half-whispered, looking into those dark eyes.

Sasuke saw love, lust and the fear of being rejected in those sea blue eyes he could so easily get lost in. "_Aishiteru_, Uzuma Naruto. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Sasuke confessed, giving Naruto a _real,_ happy smile that said everything.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes, and he wrapped Sasuke in a hug. When he pulled back, Sasuke licked away the tears and kissed him again.

"C'mon, Naru-chan. You need a bath. There's dirt all over you." Said Sasuke, leading Naruto into his house and to the bathroom, where he started the water. When the bath was full, he told Naruto to get in. Then Sasuke walked into his room and found a pair of black silk pajamas.

"I hope you don't mind using my PJs, Naruto." Said Sasuke, walking back into the bathroom.

"Why should I?" replied Naruto, who was lounging in the tub. He smirked when

Sasuke put down the clothes and made to sit next to the blond. Sasuke never got the chance through, because Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"What was that for?" sputtered an irritated Sasuke.

Naruto grinned. "You're filthy too, you know." He said, grabbing the shampoo with a giggle.

"Not funny." Sasuke growled, wriggling out of his now drenched robe.

"I though it was!" Naruto laughed, giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek, before turning him around so he cold wash the pale boy's hair.

After they finished washing, Naruto sighed in content and leaned against the tub.

"What?" asked Sasuke, looking at the blond.

"Nothing." Sasuke gave him a look from behind damp strands of black hair. Naruto smiled. "It's just...for the first time since I can remember, I'm happy." replied Naruto, staring into Sasuke's dark eyes. The boy said nothing, but slid over so he was in Naruto's lap. Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around Sasuke and bent his head down and kissed the boy's neck. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine, then the blond nuzzled his neck and he relaxed completely.

After about twenty minute of nice cuddling, Sasuke spoke up.

"Naru-chan."

"Hmmm?" was the lazy reply.

"As nice as this is, we have to get out."

"Uh-uh."

Sasuke twisted and caught Naruto's face. "Yes, we do."

"Why? I'm comfy!" the blond whined.

"And I am wrinkly. C'mon, I won't make you sleep on the floor- you can use my bed."

"Will you sleep with me?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "In the bed, I mean. That's the only way I'll get out."

Sasuke smirked. "Sure."

Naruto snickered, and gave Sasuke a little kiss. Still kissing, he climbed out of the tub, bringing Sasuke with him as he began to deepen it.

Forgetting all about the pajamas and towels, the two slipped and stumbled their way to the bedroom.

Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed Naruto onto the bed. He crawled up and positioned himself so that his mouth was in front of Naruto's length. Sitting up, Naruto asked, "What are you-" but stopped when Sasuke took him into his mouth, his full, pale lips sliding down over the quickly hardening organ.

Smiling black met lust-filled cerulean. A moan escaped Naruto and he fell back onto the bed.

Sasuke smirked as best he could and pulled back so he could run his tongue up and down Naruto's staff, reveling in the moans he was receiving. He encased Naruto's member in his mouth once more, and ran his teeth up and down. The raven-haired boy kept at this until he felt Naruto's body tense up (Sasuke prepared for it) and came, shooting his essence into the back of Sasuke's throat, screaming the other boy's name at the top of his lungs. Sasuke drank every drop, instantly loving it.

He crawled up to lay beside Naruto and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling the sweating, panting blond against him.

"W-wow." Was all Naruto could spit out.

"So you liked it, then?" asked Sasuke, nuzzling his face against Naruto's neck, pulling the sheets over the two.

"C-cha. You should do that more often, Sasu-chan." Said Naruto, finally catching his breath. He rolled over so that his back was pressed against Sasuke's front. He started to drift off when he heard Sasuke say:

"You read my mind,_ Uke._"

**

* * *

End of chapter! **

To Love a Demon Review Responses:

Chaosharmony: I haven't really decided how many chappies I'm going to make this. I'm writing chapter 7 right now. But, if I figure out how many chappies it's going to be, I'll let you know. I'm reading this one fanfic (How, without Internet access? I manage...)- 'Naruto no Hohoemi' – 64 chappies long. I'm on chapter 52! Yay!

futaba: Naru-chan is so adorable oblivious! And it is a good thing...Muahahaha!

hex and anni chan: You want my giant axe of doom? Well you can't have it, nyah nyah. Just kidding! I try to keep the fic..._fun_... XD... but there will be some opposition pretty soon.

Jellypops: Thanxs! I'm glad you like my story!

Oro-sama: I'm planning on doing a side story for Kakashi and Iruka! Lol. And everything is perfect in the land of yaoi!

Plushie Heartless: Mrs. T hated us both. We just doodled in her class. I hate that BITCH!

Puppy-Kagoge: I shall write you a Yu-gi-oh fanfic. I will do a Marik/Ryou cuz that's one of my fave pairings. Don't worry, you didn't babble too much, and thanks for reviewin'!

Revlofantasy: Really? I hope you liked my story, tho.

Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami:  
Aura: It's hard to figure Yami's out, but! I understand them! And don't worry – Sasu-chan shall be gentle with Naru-chan.  
Ruby: Itachi/Naruto I shall write for you. And I wholeheartedly agree that there aren't enough of those to go around:(

ruka-kun: Your wish is my command! Genma/Sakura it is! I wouldn't really feel bad for Iruka-chan or Naru-chan, 'cuz they're in good hands! Muahahahahaha! (gleefully swings Axe of Doom) And in more ways than one. :D

sketch13: Thank you for reviewing!

The8thSin: Yay! I'm glad you like DNAngel! What's your fav pairing? The fanfic I'm writing is a Satoshi/Dark. I'm thinking of doing a Krad/Dark or Krad/Satoshi. We have stuff in common! I love FMA! Roy/Ed or Envy/Ed. And I love Gravi! Have you read 'Yami no Matsuei'? I love what you had to say about chap 5. And yes, it was priceless! Muahahaha!

Uzamaki Liliana: I decided that a nice andcaring Kyuubi would be a good thing- a mother figure, ya kno? The third chappie was my favorite too!XD

The unknown anonymous reviewer (I'll just imagine you're Sasuke!): Well, I want to write more Sasuke and Naruto! (grin)


	7. Chapter 7: The Condition

Chapter 7: The Condition

* * *

The sunlight filtered in through the blinds, golden beams landing on two motionless figures in the four-poster bed situated in the middle of the enormous room. 

"Mmn...wha?"

Naruto moaned and cautiously opened his eyes, immediately squinting as the light hit his face. He sat on the bed's edge and let his eyes adjust to the light. Finally, he looked over at his lover curled up in the sheets. He smiled and got up, walking to the closet. Opening it up, he pulled on a black robe with the Uchiha fan on the sleeves. Making sure Sasuke was still asleep, the blond snuck down to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. No ramen.

(Five minutes later)

Naruto stirred the Miso soup and flipped the fish. After finishing with those, he walked the table and prepared that as well, setting the meal out for Sasuke's delight.

He was at the sink, washing his hands, when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, trapping him where he stood.

"I see you made actual breakfast, instead of ramen noodles again." noted Sasuke in a sleepy voice. He nuzzled Naruto's neck, giving it a slight nip. Naruto moaned and leaned into Sasuke.

He smiled and kissed Naruto's neck, before letting his 'captive' go. Naruto sighed and looked at his lover questioningly. His smile grew, "Let's eat, Naru-chan." Naruto blushed lightly at the new nickname and sat down across from Sasuke.

"Is it okay?" Naruto asked his coal-eyed lover, after a ten-minute long silence.

"Yeah, it is. This is the best food I've tasted in a long time."

"Glad to hear it, **_Sasu-chan_**." said Naruto, his voice becoming husky as he spoke the last part. Sasuke's eyes widened and a mischievous grin found its way onto his face.

Ignoring the grin for the time being, Naruto put his dishes on the sink and sashayed past Sasuke, up the stairs and to his lover's room. Sasuke, who's jaw had hit the floor when he saw where Naruto was heading, forgot all about the dishes and ran up to his room - just in time to see Naruto take off his robe.

He quietly sneaked up behind his koi and tackled him to the floor.

"AHHH! Sasuke, what are you doing!" screamed Naruto as Sasuke flipped him over and began to shower kisses over the boy's body.

"You." was the only reply he got.

Blushing furiously, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently pushed him off.

Sasuke looked at the blond quizzically as said blond pulled his robe back on.

"As much as I would like that," slowly explained Naruto, not looking at the youngest Uchiha, "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" The patent death-glare 300 Sasuke was using on his lover would make the gods quake in their boots.

"You haven't taken me on a date, lover boy. What makes you think I'm going to let you fuck my brains out when you haven't even taken me on a date?"

"But last night you let me-"

"That!" Naruto cut him off sharply, then looked sheepish. "...was not my fault."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What if I don't _want_ to take you on a date?" Sasuke said, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"Simple." was Naruto's crisp reply. "You don't get any of this." He let the robe fall once more to the ground. "All you'll get to do is look." The blond ran his hands down his body.

Sasuke's head snapped right up and the sharp expression he had been wearing fell away. "You wouldn't." He croaked.

"Oh, I can, Sasu-chan, and I will."

Sasuke looked into those cerulean eyes that he loved so much and knew it was true.

"Fine, I'll take you on a date." Sasuke sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of his bed. Naruto walked over, and sat down in front of Sasuke. He reached up and entwined his fingers with his lovers', and, putting on his best puppy-dog-eyes, said,

"Maa, Sasu-chan, you know I love you."

Sasuke smiled and pulled his lover up to him. Wrapping his arms around the blond, he gave the teen a gentle kiss then nuzzled his neck. "I love you too." They stayed in that sweet embrace for a while longer... until Naruto gasped and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke, concerned.

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Um, you can just borrow some of my clothes today."

"No! I'm talking about on the date!" moaned Naruto, paling at the very thought.

Sasuke's eyes widened and, he being pale already, went ghostly white. Naruto grabbeda pair of Sasukesclothes and in his haste to put them on, fell over. If Sasuke had not been in shock, he would have laughed at the sight.

After Naruto pulled the last of his clothing on, he rushed over to the dumbstruck Uchiha and gave him a quick peck. "Remember, Sasu-chan, you're taking **me** on the date. So you've got to pick a place to eat at. Love you! I'll see you at seven." Sasuke snapped out of his disturbed revierie. "To Iruka-sensei's!" And with that the blond rushed out of the house.

Sasuke sat there a moment before getting up and pulling his clothes on. "If Naruto's goint to Iruka's..." he shuddered thinking of what Kakashi might do. "...then I guess I'll try Sakura's."

* * *

End Chapter!

* * *

Ryoku's A/n: Naruto looks good in black. It makes his hair and eyes stand out. And! He actually made something other than ramen! And can you imagine Sasuke's face when Naruto told him he couldn't and I quote, "fuck my brains out"? I had fun with that. In the new chapter, the mystery around Kakshi and Iruka will be revealed. The next chapter will be Sasuke and Naruto getting help from Sakura (who's lover will also be revealed) Iruka. Thanks for R and R. Love ya all! Sorry if I babbled too much. Muah!

I will also be startin a new Story called "A Taste of Heaven."

Love ya all sooooooooooooo much.

* * *

Review Responses!

futaba- um... I hope you don't hate me, but it's not Lee/Sakura, as you could see. And sorry for leaving you hanging.

Hiero Kaze – glad you like it. Should I make the chapters longer?

Jellypops – I'm sorry it took so long to update. The new format for is so confusing. Also, school has been hectic and it's pissing me off.

kitiara kitsumaru 002 – I'm glad you like it. Don't put yourself down like that. Would it help if I reviewed one of your stories?

Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance – Nice poem-thingy! Uber-pretty! Glad you loved the chappie!

Machi – Well, guess what? This new story I'm goin' to post up soon (or rather, have Plush-chan do it), will have eventual Itachi/Kisame, so long as you don't mind the Ita/Sasu at first, the intended pairing **is** Itachi/Kisame!

**naru-sasu** – There will be more chapters, definitely!

Oro-sama – Hate to leave you hanging like that, but you'll have to wait a while for the hot yaoi scene. Don't kill me.

Pookey – Thanks for the kick-ass review!

Revlofantasy – There will be more Iruka/Kakashi in later chapters. And yes, they will be doing something in the future. ;D Just for you!

Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami – blame the mistake on my beta Plush-chan! And aura, there's nothing wrong with being obsessed, it's perfectly healthy, I think...

(**Heartless:** Waa! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I BLAME SPELLCHECK!)

ruka-kun – Glad you like it. I have a job for you. I need you to e-mail me some info on Genma. To tell you the truth... I don't know that much about him. **FORGIVE ME!**

**Ryoga-chan** – It's cool that you have a yami. And, hey, Alex. Don't let her hit you. If she does, hit her back... sorry Ryoga, but that's the way I see it.

The8thsin – Yay! I have a clone! –clings to **you**- And OMG! You have to read Yami no Matsuei! It's sooo **hot**! Naruto is 17, Sasuke is 18. I should give you my home email, that way we can talk back and forth instead of just in reviews – let me know! ;) Yay- I have a friend- friends!

The troublesome twins – Is it really that good? Naruto no Hohoemi is really good. I recommend it to everyone who loves angst in their story.

whiterose03 – I'm glad you like my fic, and the way I portrayed Kyuubi. I thought Naruto having a motherly figure would be a nice change for him.


	8. Chapter 8: Note

Note:

A note to all my reviewers,

My beta, Plushie-Heartless has moved away. This makes me very sad, not because she typed up everything of mine, but because she was and is one of my closest friends. T.T

Anyways, as Plush-chan has moved away, I now type my own things. To warn you all I am a slow typer. So I will try to get everything up, as is Ryoku-ly possible.

Also another problem I am faced with: my parents. I don't have my own computer, and using my parent's computer is **out of the question.**

#1. My papa is a complete and utter homophobe.

#2. If they found out I wrote Yaoi, they'd flip.

#3. I would die.

**THUS**, I am forced to use the school computers.

But! Amidst all this horrifying news, there is some good news.

I have written Chapters 8&9 of To Love a Demon, Chapters 2,3, &4 of A Taste of Heaven. I have almost finished the Ita/naru fanfic, I have started the Shika/naru fic, and to the 8th Sin- I'm redoing your Roy/ed- it's going to be Envy/ed instead.

Ruka-kun, I'm really trying on the Genma/sakura. I'm thinking of doin' that one as a valentines day fic… wat u think? I've also started a fanfic: So You Say You Love Me.

I also have big plans for an actual fiction!

So, yeah. I haven't forgotten y'all, I've just been really busy, what with finals and everythin'. I hope you will forgive me for my slooooooow typing.

Plushie Sasuke's and Kakashi's for EVERYONE!

Love,

Ryoku


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8: _I have a date**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this took me so long. To tell you guys the truth: I switched schools. If you don't believe me, ask my beta, Plushie Heartless. I hope you guys don't hate me.. oh and I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke sighed as he walked up the steps to Sakura's front door. Why in the Gods he turned to her, he didn't know. Maybe it was that she was a member of his team? Or maybe that she was some kind of friend? Whatever it was he would worry about it later.

(A/n: or so he thinks…. Muahahaha)

Heaving another sigh before putting his mask of indifference back in place, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, the door opened and the kind face of Mrs. Haruno was now visible.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Are you here to see Sakura?"

_Ummm, duh. Is it that obvious? _ The Nin thought before answering, "Hai Haruno-sama."

"Well then, come on in. Sakura is up in her room. Ino's there too I believe. I'm sure the two aren't up to anything at the moment."

(A/n: evil cackle)

Sasuke nodded and headed up the stairs to the right of the door. He had been here so many times before when Sakura had invited him and Naruto over for lunch and other things. He reached the pink haired girls room and heard strange noises coming from inside, so he knocked on the door instead of just walking right in.

"H-hold on!" came Sakura's voice. Was it just him or did she sound winded?

Sasuke waited patiently for Sakura to open the door.

When she finally opened the door, green eyes widened and she stepped back in surprise.

"Mmm, Sakura, is that you're mum? Tell her to go away…" came Ino's voice as slender arms wrapped themselves around Sakura, meaning to pull the shocked girl back into the room.

"It's Sasuke." The Sharingan wielder said, letting a rare, understanding smile make itself known. Sakura visibly relaxed and backed into the room, (Ino still behind her), to let the teen in.

"So you don't care?" Sakura asked after she and Ino had told Sasuke about their relationship. Turned out the two had been going out for about four months.

"No , I don't care. And that's not the reason why I came, anyway."

Sakura perked up as did Ino.

"Really! With what?"

"Um…I have a date….with Naruto. And I don't have anything nice to wear." He said, this last part leaving a blush on his face.

Ino looked like a fish with the way her mouth kept opening and closing, but Sakura was perfectly calm.

"Okay, we can help. Ino, stop gaping, it's time to go shopping. But first, is the date tonight?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What time?"

"Seven o' clock."

"Good. That gives us all day."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Will it really take all day?"

"Maybe," Ino said, after having recovered from her shock, "I mean, we have to find the right outfit, the right shoes, and we even have to get your hair done."

"Ooooh, I'll set up an appointment with my hair dresser right now! Be right back!"

"Your really going to do all that? All I need help with is clothes," Sasuke said once Sakura left.

Ino looked at the raven-haired nin, a grin blooming on her face.

"You came to girls for help, Sasuke-kun. Sakura and I like to go all out with stuff like this. It's our hobby."

Ino's grin grew even wider, a devious glint appearing in her eyes that made Sasuke want to squirm in his seat.

Sakura, at that moment, decided to walk in. the grin on Ino's face disappeared, but the glint in her eyes remained.

"I've set the appointment for one-thirty, that way we can get that mop of hair taken care of."

"That sounds good, I was also thinking we should buy some roses for Naruto. More romantic, ne Sasuke?"

The glint in Ino's eyes grew brighter.

"Um… sure," why did he feel like he had just sold his soul to the Devil?

"Well then, let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully, the glint in her eyes matching that of Ino's.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Sasuke found himself saying as Sakura and Ino drug him out of the house, cackling evilly.

"Ne, ne… Iruka-nii, wake up!" Naruto chirped, jumping on the bed between Iruka and Kakashi's sleeping forms.

A hand snaked out and grabbed Naruto's ankle, yanking him down.

"Did you have to bounce on the bed?" Kakashi's sleep-laced voice asked.

"Yeah, I did! I need Iruka-nii's help with something important!" The blonde said, huffing as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine. Give me a minute and he'll be out in the living room, okay?"

Naruto nodded and bounced out of the room and into the living room where he sat on the couch to wait for Iruka.

About five minutes later Iruka came out fully dressed, a still sleepy Kakashi following closely behind.

Once everyone had something to drink, Iruka turnd to Naruto and asked,

"Okay, care to tell me **why** you came over soo early in the morning, when you know I'm asleep?"

"Ummm…. You know how you offered to help me get ready for a date, if I ever needed it?" Naruto turned a faint shade of pink.

"Yes." Iruka started to get excited and Kakashi, out of fear for the squealing that he knew was about to ensue, grabbed a pair of earplugs, and stuck them in his ears.

"I have a date. With Sasuke."

"OH MY GOD!" Iruka squealed glomping the poor, now deaf blond, "When did you two get together?"

"Yesterday.." Naruto squeaked.

"Finally!" Iruka said, getting up off the couch, after he let go of Naruto, "When is he picking you up?"

"I didn't give him a time."

"Are you serious? Kakashi. Could you go find Sasuke and tell him to pick Naruto up

here at seven o' clock?"

"Sure thing, koi." And Kakashi disappeared with a _poof_.

"Now," Iruka turned to Naruto, "What say we get started?"

Naruto nodded and followed Iruka out of the house, eager to get to the first shop.

**End chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 10

This is for everyone who has read To love A Demon:

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am taking this fiction down... but not forever! I just need to edit it and write a new chapter! I know it's been a while- almost a year I think- or more! But i want to finish this for you all!

Thank you soooooooooooo much for following this story and i shall have the first chapter posted up within the next week.

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryoku 3 


End file.
